Steven's Mini Adventures
by shysenpai
Summary: After the whole fiasco with the Diamonds, Steven thought he could relax and enjoy his break yet little did he know there were more adventures and questionable events to happen to him and his friends. Cover picture is credited to peachie5000 from Tumblr


Currently in Beach City, it has been a month since White, Blue and Yellow Diamond came down and helped undo their damaged to defected gems on Earth, with not much capturing and bubbling rogue gems, Steven and his friends are able to relax and take some times off training.

With the heat beaming down the city and their house by the beach, Steven and Amethyst took the opportunity to stay indoor and blast the AC on full-blast. To beat the heat even more these two decided to sit in front of the fridge with it being wide open. Being in front of the fridge of course lead to Amethyst and Steven munching on whatever they can find in it. Not surprise that it became a norm activity for these two to just lounge around in the kitchen to binge on whatever baked or cooked meals Pearl made or them creating meals out of weird combinations. After his fifth piece of Kitty ice cream sandwich, Steven was getting bored with the usual sweets and generally the food around the house.

Steven's POV

"Hey Amethyst... *burps* aren't you bored of eating the same thing everyday?" I asked her as she downed a jar of pickles Garnet had bought last week. Oh boy let's just hope Garnet wasn't saving that for anything soon. Amethyst looks at me after she licking the last drop of pickle juice from the jar, "Bored? Of eating? Nah I could never" I open my mouth to say something but is quickly cut off by her "BUT! I do wanna try new flavours. Like something out of Beach City you know. We've basically tried everything on the menu everywhere in this City." I quickly nod to agree. "Right! How bout we go out of Beach City?" I could feel my eyes beaming with excitement at this point.

I jump up from my sitting position and point up exclaiming "WHY DON'T WE ALL GO ON A FOOD HUNT IN ANOTHER COUNTRY? WHERE THERE'S EXCITING FOOD TO TRY AND DISCOVER?!" Amethyst looks up to me bleakly, "I mean sure buddy. Any suggestion where to go?" she ask as she pulls out a box of uneaten pizza then paced yesterday's burrito and my chips on it before rolling it up to create a mega junk food burrito.

Just before I could answer the sound of the warp pad boomed and I quickly rush to it to greet Garnet and Pearl who just came back from checking the other warp pads on Earth for any defects.

"Garnet! Pearl! You're back!" I greeted them with a wide smile. "Oh Steven! Have you been eating ice cream again?" Pearl asked while looking questionably. "Umm... no?" Garnet chuckles then got on one knee to wipe the sides of my mouth, "Silly boy you have ice cream smudges all over your cheeks." I just foolishly smiled as she continues to squish my face after cleaning it.

"OH! I just remembered-" I push Garnet's hands away from my face and grasp it with mine, "How about we go on a food hunting spree? Take it as a getaway vacation to have fun and relax. I know you and Pearl aren't big on eating since Gems don't necessarily eat to survive, but me and Amethyst can do the eating part while we can do the traveling and exploring part together". "A vacation huh?" Pearl repeats with an interested tone and was quiet for a second before conjuring a globe from her head. Well not her literal head, the pearl gem nested on her forehead.

"Let's see...", Pearl softly say as she placed the globe and the stand on the ground. Amethyst push through me and Garnet to get a better view, "Oo! Ooo! Let me pick! Let me pick!" Garnet sigh, "Have patient Amethyst, being so barbaric isn't-" she pause as she summons her signature shades with her hands placed on the side of it, "cool~". I giggle as we all got closer to the globe. Pearl clasp her hands together and ask, "So what are the options we should narrow down to? Europe? Middle Eastern? Southeast Asia? Oooo! What about Paris? Haven't been there for five decades."

Amethyst rolls her eyes and grunt exaggeratingly, "Uh ahhhh! Last time we went there we were thrown out of an inn and got chased down the street with pitchforks and baguettes! No oui oui copains." Pearl let out a ghastly sound and looks at Amethyst judgingly, "Young gem, to freshen your memory I recall the reason we were chased out was because you disrespected their decorative choice and wore one of their boar head ornate while making obnoxious sounds. Also it's not "no oui oui" it's "non", and it's not "copains", well for Steven it is be for ladies the term is "copines".

Amethyst annoyingly replied, "Well you're a COPINES!" "That doesn't even make sense!" Pearl retaliate. Garnet came to the rescue and stop the two of them from exploding, "Enough! Both of you. So let's just scratch France out of the options. What about Asia? Wasn't there a vidoe from a country you showed me the other day Steven? Where the lady made this rainbow cheese 'ku-eh bu-bu~lan'?"

I giggled at Garnet's attempt to say 'kueh bulan' which is another name for snack 'apam balik'. "Oh the Malaysian snack that Connie shared with me." My eyes widen with realisation, "Well why don't we go there?!" Pearl tilt her head slightly, "Malaysia? Well I did visited the country once with you mother to retrieve some exotic flowers as specimens. It was a rather relaxing visit as the people there were friendly and the views at some of the beaches were..." she trails off with a smile "memorable."

"Well that's great, Connie is there right now for the holidays with her parents, maybe we could meet up for a while to create more fun memories." I happily suggest. Amethyst nods to agree, "Well if theres good beaches and cheesy rainbow food to feast on then count me in!". Garnet smiles, "Well I never been to that part of Earth, so I'm on board on Malaysia too.", ending her statement with a thumb-sup.

I look up to Pearl with hopeful eyes waiting for her to also agree, "Well I can't say no now can I when it's three against one" she says with a chuckle. I jump up and down out of excitement, "Then it's finalised! We're going on a food hunt adventure to Malaysia!". Garnet coughs to get my attention, "What was it at the end of the video?" "What was what?" I ask. "The line the lady who was in the cheesy rainbow snack video said."

"OH! Let's go "makan-makan"!" I replied enthusiastically. Pearl and Amethyst looks at me confusingly but agree anyways after I explain the meaning of the phrase.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
